


Pierced

by Ernzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, He's also a piercer, He's good at it, Needles, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercing, Rey has a special nipple, Smut, Tattoo Artist Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ben thinks he is mr. sea serpent, clit piercing, clitoral hood piercing, dick piercing, mer-rey forever, slob on the knock, tattooing, they have a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernzo/pseuds/Ernzo
Summary: Kylo Ren is a new tattoo artist and piercer at First Order. They say he's the best around and Rey needs someone to help her with a problem...





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> DUE TO SOME BAD INFLUENCES ON TWITTER (who know who they ARE), this happened. Just a smutty little fluffy thing to keep everyone warm during these cold, December months. ^_^ Thank you, to Tamara, voicedimplosives, for being a last minute beta for me for this little baby, and making me laugh and cry with her continued encouragement. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I saw this in another fandom and I feel compelled to leave a similar disclaimer here. Aftercare is different for every artist. What I use as reference here is based upon my own experiences with my tattoo artist and piercer. I have nearly 20 tattoos and (TMI IF YA NASTY) my own nipples are pierced, and the aftercare mentioned here is loosely based on what I personally went through and was given by my artist. If you have been told differently, or suggest different aftercare, that's totally fine. 9 times out of 10 there isn't much you can really do to mess up healing on a tattoo or piercing unless you really fuck with it or neglect it, but I DIGRESS. Also, there are descriptions of Rey getting both a piercing and a tattoo, so if those things make you uncomfortable or squeamish, proceed with caution.

“There’s a new piercer at First Order,” Rose says one night, while Rey and her sit on the cramped balcony of their apartment. “Finn says he does tattoos, too, but he’s like an expert in piercing.”

Rey takes a drag of her cigarette and considers for a moment. 

“I don’t know. I’ll never get over the way Hux fucked up my poor nipple.”

Rose sighs. “I know, but I also know how much you wanna have the matching set.”

“True.”

“We can go down and meet him if you want. Finn is working tonight.”

Rey looks at her phone, it’s only six, and she doesn’t have work tomorrow, anyway. 

“Why not?”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, when Rose and Rey walk through the doors of First Order Tattoo, Finn looks up and beams at the sight of them. 

“This is a surprise, Rosie!” he calls over the harsh noise of his gun, before glancing back down at the thigh of the client he’s working on. “We are due for a break in a few.”

The girl Finn is working on sighs in relief at hearing the word “break” and Finn chuckles. “You’re doing great, Kaydel! You just have to hang in for a little longer!”

Rose heads over to Finn's station, leaning against his desk to look down at piece he’s tattooing. Rey starts to wander around the shop, peeking at the big flash posters on the wall as she wanders around. In the very back of the studio, she notices a large figure, hunched over a light table.

Rose catches her eye and raises her eyebrows, a silent conversation passing between them. Rose clears her throat.

“Finn, Rey wanted to talk to the new piercer.” 

Finn hums in acknowledgment, a final pass of his needle before he puts the gun down. He wipes Kaydel’s leg before standing and pulling off his rubber gloves. 

“Hey, Ren,” Finn calls over his shoulder to the hunched figure in the back. “Rose’s friend wants to talk piercings.”

Finn leans over and kisses Rose before the two of them and Kaydel head outside for cigarettes. 

Ren, as Finn called him, stands and Rey makes her way shyly over to his light table. 

He’s tall and very broad. Rey’s eyes move over him, taking in every detail quickly as she walks over to him.

He is shuffling his stencils, leaning over to turn the light off on his table, and he turns just as she finally comes to a stop in front of him. 

Rey finds herself unable to speak for a moment; his face, long and handsome, is a surprise to her. His hair is long, brushing his shoulders, and both arms are completely covered in tattoos. He looks serious, but his eyes seem to hide a kindness that he’s not comfortable showing. 

“Hey,” Rey finally manages, hoping that her staring was not as evident as she felt it was, and he nods his head in acknowledgment. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“What can I help you with?”

“Uh, well. I have a bit of a problem.”

His brows crease and he leans his elbow on the top of his light table. “What is it?”

Rey swallows, suddenly nervous. “I have my one nipple pierced and, well, the old piercer here, Hux, he kind of screwed it up.”

She sees his face darken a bit. “How did he screw it up?”

Rey shrugs, picking at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t really know, but it’s crooked and it took a really long time to heal. I’ve wanted to get the other one done so they match, but I’ve been pretty nervous to do it.” 

The crease in his brow deepens. “Would you let me look?” 

Rey feels her breath quicken but she nods. 

He moves to his station, away from her, pulling a pair of gloves out of a box on top and reaching up to yank a privacy curtain out and around his tattoo chair. He points to the chair and begins to pull his gloves on. 

“No latex allergies?” he asks, as she walks to the chair and sits down. She shakes her head. 

He stands and waits and Rey begins to wonder what is going on, until she sees him raise an eyebrow at her in question.

Oh. Right.

She pulls her shirt up roughly, embarrassed, and holds it tightly down in her lap. She had forgone a bra this morning and she feels her nipples tighten in the cool air of the shop.

He walks around in front of her and places his fingertips lightly on the tops of her shoulders, pressing back so she straightens her posture. Rey’s breath begins to quicken;it suddenly feels loud in her ears. 

“Relax,” he murmurs and she feels herself complying. She sits up taller and squares her shoulders, allowing him a full view of her breasts. 

“Hmm,” he hums, moving one of his hands toward her pierced nipple. “May I?” he asks again. Rey nods. 

He touches the piercing delicately, shifting the bar, his gaze intense, but his professionalism puts her at ease, this experience already a world different than when she was pierced by Hux. 

He inspects for another moment before pulling his hands away and Rey feels relief, but also loss.

“It’s not too bad,” he tells her finally, pointing at her shirt as he steps away and pulls his gloves off. Rey pulls her shirt back over her head and waits. 

“It  _ is  _ crooked,” he says, as he turns and leans back against the light table, arms crossed. “But, there’s no real scarring or a keloid, so it’s really okay. Are you still interested in getting the other one done?”

“Uh, yeah, I am. I feel lopsided without it,” she says with a small laugh and his lips quirk at the side.

He nods. “I can do it tonight, if you want. You’re already here and I don’t have anything coming in until closing.”

Rey feels her skin warm at the thought. “Okay.”

She hears the door of the shop open. “Ohhhh, Rey-rey is behind the curtain!” Finn calls, his voice drawing closer to the back of the shop. “Are you decent?”

“Yes,” Rey says, rolling her eyes and she sees Ren’s lip quirk again.

Finn’s head peeks around and he smiles. “What’s up back here?” he asks, stepping fully around the curtain.

“I’m finally going to get my other nipple done,” Rey says, her eyes flashing to Ren for a moment. “I think I’m ready.”

Finn smiles wider. “Finally! Good. I know how you felt after Hux did you dirty the first time, but he’s gone now. Kylo here is one of the best, you’re in good hands.”

Kylo.

“Do you want to it now?” Ren— Kylo asks and Rey swallows. “Okay.”

“You want a few minutes? I have to set up, and get everything ready.”

Rey nods, hopping down off the tattoo chair and stepping out around the curtain.

Rose is sitting on Finn’s station, her legs dangling as Finn is wrapping Kaydel’s leg in a saran wrap. Rose smiles as she sees rea appear.

“You’re gonna do it?!” Rose asks excitedly and Rey smiles.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Rose claps. “Good. I’m glad that you like Kylo. Finn says he’s the best.”

Kaydel leaves and Finn begins to pack up his stuff.

“Do you want me to stay with you, Rey?” Rose asks, hopping down off the counter. “Otherwise Finn and I were going to head out. I’ll absolutely stay if you want moral support.”

Rey considers for a minute before shaking her head. “No, you two go ahead. I’ll be fine and I can get back to the apartment on my own.”

Rose smiles and walks over to press a kiss to Rey’s cheek. She whispers, “You think he’s cute.”

Rey pulls back, eyes wide. “What?”

But Rose just smiles and walks away, her eyes mischievous as she rejoins Finn by his tattoo chair.

“Rey?” She hears Kylo’s voice call from behind the curtain. “Ready when you are.”

Taking a deep breath, and shooting one last dirty look at Rose, she turns and slides behind the privacy curtain again.

Everything seems set up as Rey moves to sit in the chair again. He’s putting on a new pair of gloves when they hear Rose call “Bye!” and the door close behind them. Rey takes another deep breath.

She does find him attractive. He’s pretty much exactly her type. Tall and broad, long hair, deep eyes, covered in tattoos. It’s like he’s just stepped out of some fantasy she has always had for guys with tattoos. And, he is a tattoo artist as well as a piercer, and Rey can’t help but feel like he’s too good to be true. He probably has a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, with her luck.

He turns and points at her shirt again.

With a little more finesse this time, Rey slides her t-shirt up over her head and drops it on the chair next to her, her shoulders dropping back without prompting, her breathing still ramping up, but she keeps her calm better this time. She doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Okay, I’m gonna ask you to stand up, I want to get the marks level before I let you get a look. I won’t be able to match it to the other one, but it’s okay. She’s just,” he hesitates and Rey finally looks into his eyes and that ghost of a smile is playing at his lips again. “She’s special.”

Rey snorts, her eyes shutting. “She  _ is _ special.” 

She opens her eyes again, his are warm, focused intently on her face. “Good, now relax.”

He waits for her to take a deep breath before the tip of the pen presses against each side of her nipple. She looks down, watching his face as he takes half a step back to survey the placement. 

“Why don’t you take a look and tell me what you think. This is how I place all nipple piercings, but you let me know if you want something different.” 

Rey walks to the mirror at his station and looks, shifting to see the black marks from the pen on her skin. She sees Kylo behind her, watching her, and their eyes meet in the mirror, lingering for a moment before he raises his eyebrows in question.

“I think it’s good.”

He nods and she walks back to the chair, moving to sit down but his hand comes out to stop her. 

“No, you need to stand.”

“Oh.”

Kylo’s face looks pained for a moment.

“Did that idiot pierce you while you were sitting?”

Rey suddenly feels embarrassed. “Yes?”

He sighs and she hears him mutter something under his breath. “It’s no wonder he did that one crooked. You should always be standing for this kind of thing.”

“I didn’t know that.”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s not your job to know that. I’ve worked in this city for a while and I’ve had to clean up Hux’s work before. He’s not good, and I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” is all Rey can say and he waves his hand at her. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t get worked up about it. Come over here.”

He motions for her to come to stand in front of his workstation, where she can see all his supplies lined up with almost military precision. 

He takes out a cotton pad, spraying it with alcohol and shows it to her before he gently wipes it over her nipple. Immediately, her nipple hardens from the cold of the liquid and the cold of the room. She feels her breathing start to speed up again, and she looks up and away to the ceiling to avoid looking at his face.

His hands leave her and she hears a crinkle, before a small package is moved in front of her face. 

“I always show my jewelry to the client. New, still in the package.”

Rey nods. Her eyes stay on him as he continues to prep, opening the barbell and dropping it into a cup filled with alcohol. He turns back to her.

“What was the pain level for that?” he asks, pointing at her special nipple. 

Rey winces. 

“Like, an eight.”

Kylo tsks before turning back to the cup and pulling the barbell out, twisting off the ball at one end and setting it on a paper towel. Next, there’s a package with a needle. Rey’s heart begins to race.

“Again: clean, new. Okay?”

Rey nods again, and he takes a step toward her. 

“I’m gonna count to three. On two, take a deep breath in and then I will pierce you on three.”

Rey nods, and her eyes fall shut. Suddenly, she doesn’t know why she’s agreeing to this. Why on earth is she getting her nipple pierced? It’s the same panic that sets in every time she has ever gotten a tattoo and hears the gun start.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his deep voice gentle and Rey nods.

“I’m fine. Just wondering why I’m doing this.”

“We can stop if you aren’t ready? We don’t have to—” 

“No, no! It’s really okay, I just always psyche myself out. Tattoos, piercings. This is the ‘oh shit’ moment.” She opens her eyes and smiles at him. His eyes search hers for a moment before he nods.

She closes her eyes as she feels the forceps, cold and hard, close on her nipple. She jumps at the contact and he murmurs, “Relax,” again. 

“Okay, are you ready, Rey?”

“Yes,” she breathes and he begins to count. 

“One, two,” she inhales sharply and holds it, her body starting to tremble lightly. “Three.”

There’s a sharp pinch, and then a long delay before another sharp pinch. Rey lets her breath out roughly, before drawing in several quick breaths as the sting begins to spread. 

“Okay, you did great. I just need to put in your jewelry.”

Rey keeps her eyes closed as she feels another small pinch, gasping as the barbell passes through the new piercing. After a moment, his hands are gone, moving to her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. “You’re all done. Did you make it?”

Rey takes a shaky breath and nods her head. She opens her eyes slowly and glances down at the new, shiny barbell in her nipple. She smiles.

“Go take a look at it in the mirror.”

She complies, walking over and looking at the perfect, straight little bar. “Thank you,” she whispers, shifting back and forth to look at it.

“You’re welcome.” He comes up behind her, holding her t-shirt in his hand. “Aftercare. Clean it at least 3 times a day, but no more than 6, wear a sports bra for the first few weeks and no mouth contact or body fluids on it for at least a month.” Rey feels a blush spread down her neck and she pulls her shirt over her head quickly, very aware of her exposed chest and the flush that she is sure Kylo can see.

“Right, got it.” 

He pulls off his gloves and opens a drawer in his station, retrieving a piece of paper. “It’s all written here, if you don’t remember something or you get worried. If you are around with your friend in the next few weeks, I can take a look at it for you and see how it’s healing, since you’ve had an issue with healing time before.”

Rey nods and takes the paper from him. “Thanks again.”

He smiles and this time it’s a true smile, a hint of teeth and a crinkle near his eyes. “My pleasure. You did really good; didn’t even make a peep.”

Rey rolls her eyes in embarrassment and turns to step around the curtain. “What do I owe you?”

He’s behind her as they walk toward the front counter. “No charge this time.”

Rey turns and looks at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“On the house this time, just promise me that you won’t let anyone else— don’t let some idiot pierce you again.” 

Rey looks at him for a moment before she nods. “Okay. Deal, but I’m not sure I plan to get anything else pierced, at least not for a while.”

He shrugs. “Either way, don’t let someone give you another special nipple.”

She smiles at him and he looks down, seemingly shy. 

“Okay, well good night,” Rey says in farewell, walking toward the door. 

“Are you okay to get home?” Kylo calls, hesitating before following her to the front door.

“Oh, yeah. It’s not a far walk; I’ve done it hundreds of times since Finn opened up here. No worries.”

He eyes her for a moment, not convinced. “I could drive you. I just have to lock up.” 

She waves a hand at him. “I’m good, I promise. I’ll text Rose and tell her I’m leaving, she will keep tabs on me.”

He looks like he doesn’t want to agree, but finally nods. “Okay. See you around?”

Rey’s heart flutters and she smiles. “Sure.”

She steps out into the summer night and after she crosses the street in front of the shop, she looks back to find Kylo watching her. She feels his eyes on her until she’s out of sight of the storefront. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey finds excuses to accompany Rose to First Order every chance she gets after that, much to Rose, and by extension, Finn’s amusement. 

She spends the first few weeks avoiding Kylo almost entirely, only smiling and nodding occasionally when he says hello or asks how her piercing is healing. For the most part, she hangs out with Finn and Rose, having a fun time chatting with Finn’s clients while Kylo works quietly in the back of the shop on his own clients. 

After a few weeks, Rey arrives at First Order before her friends, and Kylo is there, as ever, hunched over his light table, tracing stencils. He turns to greet her when she walks in, before turning back to his work.

“Finn’s not here,” he calls casually and Rey makes her way into the shop to stand next to him. He’s tracing a huge Chinese dragon, his fingers black with pen ink.

“Did you draw that?” Rey asks in awe, never having seen much of his art before. He leans back and pushes some of his hair out of his face with a nod. 

“Yeah, it’s for a client who is coming in tomorrow. It’s custom, part of a back piece that he’s doing.”

“It’s amazing,” Rey murmurs as she looks over the detail of the drawing. “You’re really good.”

“Oh,” he says, his voice a little surprised. “Thank you.”

He moves the dragon to the side, on top of a large stack of other stencils. He clears his throat.

“So, I was wondering,” he begins, digging through the stack in front of him. “I noticed that tattoo you have on your ribs, from the other night, and I just kind of, well it made me want to draw something. It doesn’t have to be for you, or you don’t have to get it tattooed, or—” he’s rambling as he finally pulls a stencil from the stack. “I just wanted you to see it.” 

It’s a mermaid, beautiful and haunting, her tail long and slender with her hair floating all around her. Rey can’t help but feel like it’s her. 

“You have shells and an ocean scene, I thought a mermaid would look nice, maybe on the other side, or even on the same side. But, as I said, you don’t have to, I just felt inspired—”

“I love it,” Rey says, still in awe. She reaches forward to trace the mermaid’s tail, and she feels Kylo’s eyes on her. 

“Yeah?” he asks, his voice low, and Rey feels goosebumps spread over her bare arms. She looks up from the stencil, finding his eyes dark and intense, in that way that she’s been trying to avoid— or trying to seek out— since the night he pierced her. 

She nods absently, her breathing shallow; she feels drawn in by him. The slope of his nose, the moles that dot his pale skin. “Yeah. Would you tattoo this for me?

His eyes widen a little, his full lips parting. “Yes. I mean, if you want me to, absolutely. We can look at the book, I can see when I have time.” 

“Okay,” Rey whispers, her eyes drifting back to the mermaid’s haunting eyes. 

“Rey, listen—” But what she needs to listen to, she doesn’t find out, because Finn bursts through the door, calling loudly for help bringing in a large box of… something. 

Rey laughs and steps away, moving forward to his rescue, and the tattoo subject is forgotten. 

 

* * *

 

It’s a few more weeks before the tattoo is brought up again. Rey has been hanging out at the shop, but ever since that day, she finds her way to Kylo’s side of the shop more and more, sitting in the empty chair near his station as he works, methodical and quiet. Where Finn chats with clients and jokes, Kylo just tattoos, in the zone with his work, and Rey finds herself soothed in his quiet presence, the harsh rap of the tattoo gun growing soft in her ears as she watches him. 

She’s there with Rose one night, as August turns to September, and Kylo— with no clients scheduled for the evening— is once again at the light table. 

Rey’s leaning against the jewelry display when she hears Kylo call her name, his voice low, gentle. Alluring. 

She wanders back and finds her mermaid on the table again. 

“I was wondering if you thought about this at all?” he asks, pushing the stencil toward her. He’s changed some things, tweaked the tail and the hair and Rey loves it even more than before. 

She nods. “Yeah, I just never knew when to ask you about setting up an appointment, you’re really busy.”

He shakes his head. “I’d make the time for. This. Whenever you want it, we can start.”

Rey bites her lip as she thinks about it. “How about next week maybe? After I get paid.” 

His eyes narrow ever so slightly and he nods, pivoting in his rolling chair to look at his schedule on the computer. 

“I’ll put you in for Friday? All day.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m off on Friday’s, so that’s perfect.” 

She sees him smile and nod before he turns back the drawing, pulling it back across the table toward him. 

“I’m going to work on this until then, make sure it’s perfect. Where do you want to put it?”

Rey considers for a moment, deciding. “I think the ribs on the other side will be perfect?”

Kylo nods, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. “That’s where I’d thought about it going, when I drew it…” 

He trails off, his eyes darting to hers before clearing his throat awkwardly. “I mean…”

Rey feels warm and she looks away from him, the moment between them turning awkward. She doesn’t know how to feel about him thinking of her, thinking of her as he drew this art for her, thinking about her body when he was drawing it. She likes it, but she wonders if she should. 

“Great,” is all Rey manages, trying to break the tension of the moment. Her eyes dart back to his and away again, and she can clearly see that he’s uncomfortable. “Friday is great. See you then.”

She smiles at him and walks back toward Finn, but she feels his eyes on her. She can always feel his eyes on her. 

 

* * *

 

The first session happens without much incident. The shop is busy that day, lots of people walking in and inquiring, Finn has several back to back tattoos from the same group of friends that are all hanging out in the shop. 

Kylo and Rey work in the back, away from the ruckus; Kylo working in his usual quiet way that Rey has become accustomed to. 

She tries to breathe normally as he preps her skin, her shirt pulled up to reveal her ribs. He shaves her, before applying the stencil, smoothing it down with his large, firm hands.

It burns, as he tattoos her ribs, the vibration against the skin and bone painful until her body gets used to it. He’s gentle, always checking in that she’s okay, mindful if she winces or shifts. Every experience with a new artist is different, but something told her she would feel comfortable in his hands. And she is. 

He tattoos her for nearly four hours before he tells her that that’s enough for the first session. He’s completed the intricate linework, and her skin feels raw and angry, so she is grateful when he calls it quits for the day. 

As he wraps her ribs in saran wrap, tugging her shirt down for her when he’s done, he asks, “How’s the piercing? It should be mostly healed by now, right?” 

She tugs at the hem of her tank top. “Yeah, I think so. Doesn’t really hurt anymore.” She feels bold. “Do you want to look?” 

His eyes shoot to hers for a moment, and he nods, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I’ll take a look at it, real quick.”

He moves to drop the privacy curtain into place, and Rey tugs up her shirt once more. Due to the placement of her new tattoo, she’d forgone a bra so it wouldn’t get in the way, so by the time he turns around, pulling a fresh pair of disposable gloves on, her shirt is above her tits and she is bare before him. 

He balks for a moment at the sight of her, his eyes focusing on her bare chest immediately before flashing to her face. He’s still adjusting the gloves to fit properly as he stands in front of her, and she sees almost a contemplative look cross his features. 

“Right,” is all he says, before leaning forward to touch the jewelry in her nipple, moving it lightly, carefully. It doesn’t hurt and as he moves it one last time, she gasps. 

He looks at her quickly, concern flashing across his face. “Is it okay, did that hurt?” His tone is hushed and a little frantic. 

Rey feels her cheeks warm as she shakes her head. “No, it’s just…” she trails off and Kylo pulls his hand back. 

“Oh.”

“Does it look okay?” Rey asks, trying to redirect the conversation, tugging her shirt down again, careful over her new tattoo as it starts to sting. 

Kylo nods absently, his gaze far away for a moment as he pulls the gloves off. “Uh, yeah. Just, careful with it. It can take six months to be completely healed.” 

Rey takes a deep breath to settle herself. Her thoughts are jumbled and she feels too warm. 

“How long before we can do the next part of this?” she asks, gesturing to her side. 

“About a month, maybe less. We can see how it heals and get a better idea.” 

“Okay, I’ll keep you updated.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next session, they’re alone. 

It’s later in the evening, about a month later. Rose and Finn are gone for the weekend, and Rey’s Saturday night is devoted to Kylo and his work on her mermaid. 

She hasn’t seen him much over the past month, her job demanding more of her free time than normal, so she hasn’t been able to hang out at the shop as much as she’s wanted to.  She’s missed him, missed being near him, missed talking to him as she hung out. Rey had finally been able to spend some time the week before and he had deemed her tattoo healed enough to start another session. 

So, now, alone in the shop with her shirt pulled all the way up, with his hands on her, the tension is heavier than ever. 

They talk here and there, about the shop, about her job, but he’s mostly quiet and focused again on his work. She watches his face while he tattoos, his dark focused eyes, the way his jaw works as he leans in for details. Sometimes he stands over her, leaning down, his warm hands gripping and stretching her skin as he works. 

As the hours pass and she grows tired, she feels like she starts to imagine things. Does his hand linger too long on her hip? Do his eyes keep moving to her face? She feels warm and heavy, his closeness making her feel drunk. She wants to reach out and grab his forearm and drag it up, up past where he’s resting it on her ribs and make him brush his gloved fingers over her tits. She wants to be messy, smear the ink on his hands all over her skin. 

Her breathing becomes shallow as she imagines what it would feel like to have his hands on her. She tries to close her eyes to block his face out of her mind, but fantasies of him climbing on top of her on the tattoo chair begin to flash in her mind. She wants to feel his mouth, his plush lips, wrap around the nipple he pierced. She wants to feel the full extent of his hands, the way they could grip her so tightly. 

“Rey?” 

His voice cuts through her thoughts and her eyes snap open. The tattoo gun is off, the silence almost deafening in the quiet of the shop. 

“Are you okay?”

She glances down at her tattoo; it looks finished. Ignoring his question, feeling warm and embarrassed, she asks, “Is it all done?”

With a nod, he sprays a paper towel with one of the liquids at his station and begins to wipe all of the excess ink from her skin. “Let’s clean it all up so you can take a look at it.”

He cleans her skin slowly and Rey again wonders if she’s imagining all of this or if it’s deliberate. He rubs ointment over it, which causes her to flinch at the sting. He murmurs a soft, “sorry,” as he works the ointment over her ribs. 

When he’s done, he pulls off his gloves and offers her his hand to help her out of the chair. Her body is sore and cramped from the awkward position, and he steadies her as she stumbles a little when she’s upright, his hands ghosting over her hips. 

She steps in front of the mirror and turns to the side, gasping as the finished product comes into view. She’s at a loss for words as she looks over it, her eyes pouring over every detail. She’d left a lot of the color choices and shading up to him, trusting his judgment and vision for the piece, and she finds herself in awe of the artwork now branded on her skin. The mermaid is haunted and beautiful and Rey knows now, looking at the finished product, that the mermaid is her, as Kylo sees her.

“I love it. It’s— oh, Kylo, it’s so wonderful.”

He steps in front of her, looking at Rey’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Is there anything else you want?”

She knows he means the tattoo, if there’s anything else she wants added, but the double entendre is too much. She looks away from her own reflection and looks up at him, his eyes still lingering on her ribs. 

“Yes.”

His eyes lift to hers and when their eyes meet, Rey makes her move. 

She lifts up onto her toes, her hand moving to his neck as her lips seek out his. Just as her lips brush his, she feels his hand skimming along the bare skin of her lower back, still exposed from her bunched up shirt, drawing her closer to him. Both of them exhale when their lips meet; Rey, a sigh of relief, and Kylo more of a groan, needy and surprised. Rey brings her other arm around his neck, pulling until her mouth is slotted perfectly over his, their lips finding a rough and heated rhythm. 

His tongue presses forward first, seeking her mouth eagerly, which Rey allows readily, opening her mouth and seeking his tongue with her own. The tension that has been building between them over weeks and months is boiling over, quickly, and hands and mouth are too much and not enough all at once. 

He presses her back again the mirror, one hand moving to cradle her face, the other moving to grip the swell of her hip to press her more firmly to the mirror. His mouth drops away from hers, dragging across her cheek to find purchase on her neck, his lips nipping and sucking as he begins to explore every inch.  

Rey moans, her fingers digging into his hair and he breathes her name against her skin as they both hear the bell above the front door chime. 

Kylo freezes and Rey is very grateful for the privacy curtain at this moment. She feels him sigh and begins to pull back as someone calls, “Hello?” from the front of the shop. 

Kylo pulls back to look in Rey’s eyes, calling, “Just a minute!” over his shoulder. 

“Meet me in the office?” he whispers to her and she nods, pulling away from him reluctantly and slipping down the hall to the shop office. 

She sits in the rolling chair behind the desk, pulling her shirt down and pressing her palms to her too warm cheeks. Kylo appears a few minutes later after Rey’s breathing has calmed. He leans on the desk in front of her. 

They look at each other for a long moment and Rey wonders, briefly, if they are going to talk about this, about all of this that has gone unsaid between them, but after their eyes meet, it's clear that isn’t going to happen. At least not now. 

They both move for each other at the same time, the fire from a few minutes ago reigniting instantly. His arms wrap around her and turn her so she is leaning against the desk now, his hands working their way under her shirt and sliding it up until Rey grabs it herself and pulls it over her head. 

He stares at her for a moment before his eyes fall to her chest, his hair messy and his lips swollen and red. His tongue darts out before his hand splays between her shoulder blades, the pressure causing her to arch her back. His lowers his head, his mouth wrapping around the barbell of her older piercing and Rey feels his tongue flick over the metal before he sucks  _ hard _ , causing her to cry out in surprise and clutch at the hair at the base of his neck.

“Oh shit,” she pants, her voice high pitched and breathy as he continues to work her nipple with his mouth. His other hand comes up to cup her other tit, his thumb brushing gently over the newer piercing as Rey writhes under his ministrations. 

“Kylo,” Rey groans, her back arching more deeply as the sensation builds and she lifts her leg to wrap around his hip. 

He releases her nipple, his mouth sloppy as he drags it over her sternum and her collarbone, heading once more for her neck. 

“Ben,” he breathes against her skin and Rey, her brain addled with lust, stills in confusion. 

“What?” She pants, trying to pull back to look at his face. “What did you say?”

He looks vulnerable and shy suddenly, his hands clutching at her tightly as if she’s going to disappear. 

“My name is Ben. Kylo is my professional name. My real name is Ben Solo.”

“Oh,” Rey breathes, looking at him with new eyes. “Ben.”

“Yeah.”

She kisses him, gentle and soft and he responds eagerly, but she breaks off again. “I like it, it suits you.”

The corner of his mouth quirks up and he shakes his head lightly before capturing her lips again. 

His hands roam over her body, mindful of her brand new tattoo, while he plunders her mouth, his kisses growing rough and demanding as the tension between them builds. Her hands grip his hair, his face, his arms, anywhere she can find purchase in her own exploration of his body. 

His hand makes its way to the waistband of her leggings, and his kisses slow as his fingers toy with the elastic, a silent request for permission which Rey grants readily, her own hand going to cover his and guide him to where she is aching to be touched. 

He shifts his weight, his arm cradling around her back as his fingers find their way beneath her leggings and her panties. He moves his mouth to her ear, nipping at her earlobe before whispering, “This is okay?” as his fingers part her folds, slipping easily with how wet she already is from his touch. 

“Yes, please,” she breathes with a nod, shifting against him, opening her legs wider to grant him easier access. 

His breathing is harsh as he rubs two fingers over her clit firmly, and Rey moves her hand to grab his forearm as his fingers start to work tighter and tighter circles. 

She drags his lips back to hers roughly as his fingers slip lower and he slides one finger inside of her. Rey moans into his mouth, shifting again, opening her legs wider as Ben’s arm tightens again around her back. He works his fingers slowly, deeply, in and out a few times before adding a second finger. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rey breathes, dropping her head back and panting loudly. 

“Yeah?” he groans against her throat, his fingers working in a steady rhythm. “Tell me what you like. Let me make it so good for you.”

“Just like—  _ ah— _ that, I like that so much,” Rey gasps as he twists his fingers and then curls them inside of her, making her eyes roll back as he finds her G-spot. 

She feels herself getting wetter and wetter at his touch, and he drops his head down to her chest again, his mouth capturing her nipple; she finds his eyes as he stares up at her. His eyes are dark and raw as he rolls his tongue around her piercing. Rey feels like he’s going to devour her, and she holds his eyes as his fingers slip out of her to focus on her clit again. She feels hot, overstimulated and needy, staring into his eyes as he drags the flat of his tongue over her nipple. His fingers speed up and the combination of everything suddenly, overwhelmingly, becomes too much. 

“Oh, oh,” Rey begins to moan and Ben hums in approval, low and feral in his throat. She’s moving her hips in time with his fingers, seeking the perfect friction to get her there. 

“Yes, Rey. Feel it,” his lips move to her ear. “ _ Feel _ it. I’ve got you.”

Her orgasm blooms through her like wildfire. It starts low, deep within her and builds before bursting forth, causing her to cry out sharply, her hand flying to his shoulder to brace herself as wave after wave crashes over her. 

“Mmmm,” Ben moans in her ear, his fingers slowing but continuing to work her through it. “God, Rey.”

It takes a few minutes, but she comes down from her high, limp in his strong arms. His hand slows to a stop as nuzzles her neck, randomly dropping kisses all over any skin he can reach. She reaches up to run her fingers through his hair as he sits more upright, drawing his hand out from between her legs and bringing his fingers to his mouth. 

Rey groans and drops her head to his chest. She feels him hard against her hip, and his lips move to her neck again as she feels him shift his erection against her. 

She slides her hand down to grip him through his jeans, her eyes widening slightly at the feel of him. He lets out a surprised noise, muffled by her neck as she begins to stroke what she can through the fabric. His hand comes to cover hers, encouraging her movements. 

“Is— uh— are you,” Rey finds herself stumbling over her question, one that she’s been dying to know for a long while now. With one more squeeze of her hand and a groan from Ben, she tries again. “Do you have a piercing? Here?”

He huffs a laugh against her neck, an amused but strangled noise. Then he nods. 

“Yeah, I have a dydoe piercing, nothing too crazy.”

“Hmm,” is all Rey says in acknowledgment, still squeezing and rubbing his cock through his jeans. She shifts, indicating that she wants to stand and he unwraps his arm from around her to allow her to move off of the desk. 

She curls her fingers over the waistband of his jeans and pushes him back so now he’s the one leaning against the desk. She unbuttons his pants and reaches in to free him from his boxers. 

He hisses as her fingers make skin to skin contact with him, thick and heavy in her hand. He is proportional, to put it lightly, long and hot in her hand, with a small, curved barbell pierced through the edge of the wide, flared head of his cock. She lowers herself to the floor of the office and he groans as he looks down at her, her mouth just inches from him. 

She takes a tentative lick, to gauge how sensitive he is, and he lets out a sharp hiss, his hand moving to cup her at the nape of her neck gently. She flattens her tongue and drags it along the top, over his piercing as her hand grips the base and strokes lightly. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he chokes, flexing his fingers against her scalp but not grabbing her hair, clearly in an attempt to restrain himself. “Fuck, Rey.” 

She guides him into her mouth now, bobbing her head up and down, testing motions and rhythms to see what he likes. He’s noisy— which is working Rey up more than she thought possible— moaning and babbling nonsense as she licks and swallows him. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he breathes, after a few minutes, and he’s grown impossibly harder in her mouth. “It was wrong, but fuck, I wanted to put my mouth on those pierced nipples from the first moment I saw them. Hnng, Rey.”

She takes him as far as she can, one hand still holding what she can’t fit and the other hand coming up to roll his balls gently. Both of his hands thread through her hair now; he starts to rock in and out of her mouth gently, curses falling out of his mouth until he groans a warning that he’s close. Rey looks into his eyes and shakes her head ever so slightly, redoubling her efforts until he comes, a long moan coming from his throat as she swallows every drop. 

They are still for a moment before his fingers loosen and Rey pulls back, letting his softening cock fall from her mouth with a pop. His hands are on her shoulders pulling her into his arms before she even has time to react, his lips pressing kisses everywhere before taking her mouth roughly with his own. They are breathless again when they break apart, foreheads pressed together, Rey’s arms pressed between them against Ben’s chest. They stand like that for a moment before Ben suddenly pulls back, holding her at arm's length and looking down at her ribs. 

“Shit. You need to wash that. I didn’t even wrap it, c’mon.”

He guides her to the bathroom and leaves her to wash her tattoo, returning a few minutes later with her long ago discarded shirt and some ointment. She puts her shirt on after he, slowly, helps her apply more ointment over the freshly washed tattoo. 

They are quiet as they lock up and walk to Ben’s car, as he’d promised Finn he would make sure she got home safe that night. He grabs her hand as they approach his car, tugging her back toward him. 

Her eyebrows crease as she turns to him. “What is it?” she asks moving close to his warmth. September has almost gone, the nights comfortable but cool. 

“Is this—“ he hesitates for a moment, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck in the way Rey’s beginning to learn indicates that he’s nervous. “Is this a  _ thing _ or is it just a one-time thing? What kind of thing…” 

She smiles at him. “This is definitely a thing. I want it to be. Do you?” She remembers what he said, about how he’d wanted her for so long. 

He groans, and it's an embarrassed, self-deprecating sound. “Yes. Yes.”

She lifts herself up onto her toes and his arms are around her in an instant. 

“Then it’s a thing.”

“Good,” he breathes against her lips before he kisses her, his lips warm in the cooling autumn air. 


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is falling fast, and Ben brings out the more... adventurous side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here were are! part two!
> 
> Again a disclaimer about verbal descriptions of Rey getting a piercing, so if you're squicky about it, be warned!
> 
> Thank you to the most lovely, Tamara (voicedimplosives) for beta-ing this for me. She turns my terrible grammar into something that makes sense. <3
> 
> easter egg: I hope everyone spots my nod to a certain comic on twitter!

“How many clits have you pierced?”

His lips stop the path they’ve been following along her sternum and he lifts his head to look at her. He makes a face at her.

“Why?”

She smiles, lifting her hand fondly to run through his hair. The more time she’s spent with him, stolen in the dark in her apartment or his, the more she’s learned how very unserious he is; how serious he pretends to be.

“Hmm, just curious.”

He shifts, settling himself more fully between her legs, their bare chests pressed together. They’ve been here in his bed for a little while, each of them having already come once, and now they are lazing together, warm and sated, in the yellow light of the street lamps outside.

“ _Just_ curious?”

She wraps her legs around his hips, draping her arms loosely around his neck. “Mmm, yes. I was wondering how good you are at it.”

He rocks his hips once, sharply and she moans a laugh against his cheek as she tugs him closer to her.

“I am very good at it. I’ve never had a complaint.”

She presses her nose under his ear and inhales deeply. It’s only been a month, but she’s head over heels for him. It’s been a month of keeping it to themselves, enjoying their own bubble of each other without much influence of those around them.

They had decided to keep it low key, mainly because Finn is her best friend, and also technically Ben’s boss. He doesn’t treat Ben like he is, in fact, his boss, but Finn had still hired him to work at First Order, and it is Finn who signs Ben’s paychecks. So, discretion had been the name of the game, at least for a little while. It wasn’t going to last much longer, Rey knew, they were hardly subtle when they were together and Rey still spent a lot of her free time at the shop. Keeping it platonic has been hard

“Why are you so curious,” he murmurs, nipping playfully at her neck. “Do you _want_ one?”

She tucks her arms under his chest for warmth, snuggling herself so that she’s cocooned under his impressive size.

“Maybe.”

He wraps his arms more fully around her as his face turns thoughtful.

“What kind of clit piercing do you mean?”

Rey is not very knowledgeable in all the piercings that exist. Since she saw the piercing in Ben’s cock, she had been opened to a new world of just exactly how many different kinds there were. She had already been familiar with a dydoe piercing, but beyond that, she thought the only other real piercing a man could get was the infamous Prince Albert. But, boy was she wrong.

Now, again, she was overwhelmed by all the things she didn't yet know, and how many different choices there could be.

She gazes up at him, his long hair messy in his face as he looks down at her.

“How many different kinds are there?”

He shifts on to his side, his large tattooed arms wrapping around her and pulling her with him. He slides one hand down and into her shorts, her breath hitching as his fingers brush against her. They were both still clothed from the waist down, as the evening hadn’t advanced there just yet.

He nudges her top leg a little with his hand, a silent request for her to open her legs to him.

He presses his lips to her cheek as his fingers tease her open, just a little, before the pad of one of his fingers brushes against her clit, and she jumps.

He laughs, his breath warm as it fans out over her face.

“There’s the hood piercing, that’s what everyone thinks of when they think of the clit piercing.” He rubs softly, causing her to sigh, and she brings one of her hands to brace against his bicep.

“It’s a tricky piercing, but I’ve done a lot of them. You can get it vertically,” he says as he drags his finger up and down, slowly, and Rey feels her body twitch, an uncontrollable movement. “Or you can get it horizontally.” Once again, he mimics his description with his fingers, this time sliding his finger back and forth under her hood.

“Hng,” Rey groans and shifts, spreading her legs more.

“Or,” he continues, after slipping his fingers down to her center and dipping them in and out a few times before returning back to her clit, “There’s something called a triangle, just a little piercing through here,” he punctuates his sentence with a little pinch at the top her clit and she jolts, her eyes flying open. She smacks his arm and he laughs.

“It sort of goes behind the clit,” he says, resuming his teasing strokes.

His ministrations become more focused. Soon she’s panting as he sets a rhythm that is sure to make her cum. But she stops him.

“Inside,” she breathes, and he withdraws his fingers, his eyes searching her face.

“Yeah?” he asks, a little breathless-sounding himself. Rey can feel how hard he is against her thigh, and she’s waited long enough.

In the month that this _thing_ has been going on, they have yet to have sex. It wasn’t that they were _waiting_ exactly, but it just hasn’t quite happened yet. Hands and mouths have been very good so far, and if Rey is being honest, she’s wanted to be on birth control again before they start having sex. It has been a little while since her last partner and she hasn’t been on it for a bit. But, seeing that Ben had a cock piercing had _done_ something to her and she wanted to experience it first hand, no matter how thin a condom claimed to be.

So, in the past few weeks, there has been a lot of literally everything else, and Rey has been particularly fond of his mouth, but, she’s gone to the doctor and her period ended a few days before. She wants to feel it. Tonight.

She nods at him, her fingers going to the zipper on his jeans. “Yeah.”

“Everything is… _good_?” he asks as he shifts and allows her to start removing his pants.

“Uh huh.” She lets go of his open fly as he moves to rest on his knees between her legs and begins to shimmy her way out of her shorts. “Started last week. Everything is good.” She uses his word with a smile as she kicks her shorts off the bed. Ben pulls his cock free through the open fly of his jeans and Rey’s mouth practically waters at the sight. The jeans are loose, barely hanging onto his hips and his fist is planted on the bed next to her thigh as he leans over her, stroking himself slowly.

She watches him for a moment, drinking the visual in before she reaches for him, but he doesn’t move, his eyes roaming over her body in what appears to be a similar appreciation to her own.  

“I wanna tattoo you everywhere,” he whispers solemnly as his eyes rake over her naked body. He sighs longingly before he bends forward to kiss over her abdomen and lower. He places one soft, open-mouthed kiss over her pussy, lingering a beat and sitting back on thighs. “And if you want me to, I’ll pierce your little clit.”

Rey bites her lip and reaches her hands out again, smoothing them over his bare shoulders and down his arms.

“I do. I want you to.”

He beams and shifts to kick his jeans down off his legs and then he’s back, settling fully now between her legs, using his hand to rub the head of his cock between her legs.

Rey reaches down to touch his cock, her thumb running lightly over his piercing, making him hiss and jerk his hips forward a little. She’s wet from his previous teasing and he slips in, just the very tip and Rey’s eyelids flutter at the slight stretch. He pulls back with a groan, still stroking himself in his hand and pressing the head of his cock to her clit.

“We can’t do this for a while, if you want that,” he informs her, sounding a little strained. “You have to abstain from everything for a _least_ a month.”

“A _month_?” Rey chokes as he passes the head over her clit again. “Nothing?”

“Well,” he pants and pulls away, clearly trying to clear his head to explain this properly. He drops his chin to his chest and his hand stills its motion on his erection. “You really have to leave it alone for about two weeks, and then sex is okay, but no,” he hesitates and looks up at her face before his eyes move down to her pussy. “Clit stuff for a bit.”

Rey groans mournfully, her hands coming to her face.

“But, is it worth it?”

Rey feels his hands slide along the inside of her thighs. “Truthfully? I’ve never been with a girl who had one. I’ve only heard second hand about it.”

“I’m afraid it will be broken,” Rey whispers, still from behind her hands. One of his hands disappears from her thigh and pulls her hand away from her face by her wrist.

“Do you really think I would _break_ your clit?”

Rey sighs and shakes her head. “No.”

He leans over her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then her mouth.

“We can talk about it later,” he murmurs and leans back, his hands sliding along her ribs, down her hips and settling high on her inner thighs.

“I do want it,” she breathes and reaches down to touch herself. His eyes darken, pupils blown and completely black as he watches her. He moves one of his hands back to his erection, guiding the head to her opening and pressing in and retreating several times, mimicking the rhythm of Rey’s hand.

Rey’s breath stutters with every retreat of his hips, Ben’s piercing catching in the most delicious way and he begins to rock more deliberately so the barbell drags each time. Rey raises her legs to plant her feet and drops her knees to the bed to open herself wider for him.

“I am very excited to see what that does,” Rey says with a smile coming to her lips as his teasing starts to spread through her and make her feel warm.

He hums, letting his cock sink deeper now, stretching her slowly and letting her acclimate. “Me too. I think you’re gonna like it.”

Rey gasps as his cock slides deeper, her back arching to take more of him. “Oh,” she breathes at the sensation, a hot lick of fire up her spine.

He bats her hand away from her clit, his own larger thumb taking over as he sets a steady pace, long, slow, deep strokes that make Rey’s toes curl. She feels his piercing when he shifts to slide back out, sliding against her g-spot with precision.

The stimulation builds as his rhythm speeds up, and soon Rey is writhing and moaning, her hands fisting her own hair in an attempt to ground her to something.

“It’s too much,” she pants as he drops onto his forearms, his hips rolling deliciously as he changes his angle. Sweat beads on his forehead as he lowers his mouth to her nipple, sucking hard before he switches to her special one. His favorite.

He tugs on the barbell with his teeth as he lands a particularly hard thrust and Rey cries out, throwing her head back and moaning as the jolts of a hundred tiny orgasms seem to ricochet through her. She feels too hot, too out of control and she hears herself begin to beg for _something_ , anything.

“Shh,” he soothes against her nipple, and he buries himself inside of her to the hilt, barely pulling out before grinding against her. “You’re so good. You’re taking me so well, Rey.”

She feels his piercing inside her, rubbing as he rocks his hips ever so slightly.

“You like the way it feels, don’t you,” he breathes, moving his face so he can look directly in her eyes. “Imagine your pierced little clit grinding like this,” he shifts so she feels the pressure of his pubic bone against her clit, “grinding while I’m inside you.”

Rey opens her mouth to cry out but he covers her lips with his, swallowing her moans as his hips pick up their pace again.

“Yes, Ben. Please,” she begs as she feels the heat build too high, the crest within reach as the euphoria begins to spread through her body. “Oh, oh—!” She cums, her back arching and her hips tilting as he fucks her through her orgasm, his thrusts deep and powerful, drawing out everything Rey has, before she feels him twitch inside of her and bury his head in her neck with a low, strangled moan.

There’s a moment of stillness, the sounds of their combined breaths filling the quiet room. He lifts his head and presses a kiss to her mouth before pulling back to let himself slip from inside her. He groans a little at the movement, settling back on his knees and resting his hands on her thighs.

“Fuck,” he murmurs and Rey can feel his cum dribble out of her as he watches. He spreads her thighs further apart, before lowering one hand down to her pussy, sliding this fingers through their mixed slick and pressing his fingers inside of her. Rey sighs a moan and shifts, still sensitive.

“Fuck,” he repeats as he pulls his fingers away. “I can’t wait to see how pretty it will look with my cum sliding out of you when your clit is pierced.”

Rey’s eyes flutter shut and she sighs again; the bed shifts as he climbs out and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

It’s always the quiet ones, she muses to herself, who have the filthy mouth in bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, when Rey arrives at the First Order, Ben is nowhere in sight. She slows as she enters the shop and sees Finn at his station, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. Rey frowns.

“So,” Finn says as Rey comes to a stop in front of him. “Ren told me about you two.”

Rey’s heart starts to flutter faster. “He… did?” she stalls, unsure of what exactly Ben has told Finn.

Finn nods, not taking his eyes off Rey. “It’s been going on a while, huh?”

Again, Rey still isn’t one hundred percent sure what he’s referring to. “Are you mad?”

Finn sighs. “I’m more upset that you kept it from me. We are best friends, and it doesn’t matter to me that you’re seeing him, I want you to be happy!” He stands from the tattoo chair and moves in front of Rey. He puts his arms on her shoulders and shakes her a little, a small smile coming to his lips. Rey feels relief flow through her. “I wanna know when you have a boyfriend so you can tell me all about it!”

Rey laughs a little and hugs him. “I’m sorry. We just weren’t sure how you’d feel about us.”

Finn hugs her back, a tight squeeze that makes Rey groan. “Ren’s an alright guy. I approve.”

He pulls back and smiles at her when they hear a throat clearing behind them. Rey turns and sees Ben, looking a bit awkward, standing by the door to the office.

“Were you _hiding_?” Rey asks, stepping away from Finn toward Ben.

He brings his hand up to the back of his neck and his eyes go to the ceiling. “Ah, no. I just figured you should talk before…” he trails off and looks down at her. “I didn’t like keeping it a secret from him anymore. Is that okay?”

She wraps her hands around his waist and smiles at him. “It’s okay.” Rey pushes up on her tiptoes, tilting her head to ask for a kiss. “Now I can kiss you anywhere.”

Ben huffs and rolls his eyes good-naturedly and shoots a quick glance in Finn’s direction before lowering his face to press a soft kiss to Rey’s mouth.

“All right, all right,” comes Finn’s voice from behind them. “That’s enough gooey stuff. Just don’t fuck in the office.”

Ben pulls back and his eyebrows shoot up as he looks down at Rey, who buries her face in his chest to hide her laugh.

“No worries about that, boss,” Ben says in reply as Rey laughs against him.

She feels him pinch her side and she wriggles out his arms with a squeal.

“What’s the verdict on that piercing?” Ben asks, his voice low, as they walk in the direction of his station.

Rey turns and pulls herself up to sit on the countertop near his tattoo chair and bites her lip. “Well, if I’m being honest. Last night made me question it.”

Ben’s eyebrows crease and a look of concern floods his features. “What do mean?”

Rey smiles deviously and grabs one of the tails of his plaid button-down shirt and tugs him between her legs. “You told me that we’d have to abstain for at least a month and after last night, I don’t know if I’ll survive.”

Ben’s face clears and a shy smile spreads across his face. Rey sees the apples of his cheeks turn pink. “It might not be so bad. And just think of how it will feel _after_.”

Rey considers that; she knows he’s right. For how good it was last night, it can only be better with the piercing.

“But, a _month_?” she complains, bringing her arms around his waist. She hears Finn on the other side of the shop sigh dramatically and make fake sounds of retching. She peeks around Ben’s shoulder and shoots him a dark look, but he only grins.

Ben presses a kiss to her temple when she looks back at him. “It will go by quickly. When do you want to do it?” He lowers his voice and moves his lips to her ear. “I’m sure I can make it worth your while until you do it.”

Rey feels warmth creep up her neck at his words. She nods. “Maybe we should do it the week before my period? That way we at least know we were waiting that week anyway.”

He looks at her for a moment before agreeing. “Sounds good to me.” He moves to step out of her arms just as the bell over the door dings and his client, a big broad man named Chewie, walks in.

He nods at Chewie, and before stepping away completely, he leans in again to whisper in her ear. “And just for the record, you having your period does not mean I don’t want to have sex with you.”

He steps back to look in her eyes again for a beat and Rey’s stomach does that weird swoop, like rolling off the edge in a roller coaster. She says nothing in reply, her mouth hanging open as she nods dumbly. He just kisses her cheek and turns to ready his table.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks go by quickly, Ben keeping his promise and then some about making it worth her while.

He comes to her apartment, usually, after work and Rey has never been with anyone who has fucked her so thoroughly. He leaves her feeling sated and warm, her legs like jelly, her pussy swollen and well used. Rey wonders how such a man could be single.

He lands with an exhausted ‘humpf’ next to her after she asks him one night, in that moment of stillness after they have both finished and he’s come, groaning himself hoarse in her ear. “I’m not single anymore,” he answers with a little sass in his voice and if Rey had the energy, she’d roll her eyes at him.

He’s smothery, after, which is something Rey never expected from this large, quiet, slightly taciturn man. He rolls until he's pressed against her, his nose buried in her neck behind her ear.

He sighs contentedly before really answering her. “I’m not usually the most, uh, available partner. I never have been, really, before you. This is different.”

“Hmm,” is all Rey can contribute, unsure of what he’s saying or implying.

“And well, the women I’ve been with, they say they want it ‘all night’ and all that and I can be rather _long-winded_ if that’s what you want. I guess that’s not what they really wanted and I’m not particularly interested. I enjoy it, all of it, and I want to be with someone who does too.”

Now, Rey hums happily and turns her body to curl into his. “I _really_ do.”

She feels his body shake, and his arms tighten around her. “I can tell.”

The next morning, as he lazes in bed, looking more inviting than he has any right to be, Rey takes her pill, the first one in the last week before her period. She comes to sit at the edge, next to where he's curled and dodges his long tattooed arms as they try to drag her back down into bed with her.

“When can we do it this week?” she asks. “When are you free?”

He stretches his arms over his head before curling his body around her. He looks up at her with bleary, sleepy eyes. “We can do it tonight or tomorrow, I have time both days right at the end of the night.”

Rey nods, and her stomach clenches in anticipation. “Okay. I think I’d like Rose there to hold my hand.”

His eyes drift closed and he nods. “She’s usually there on Monday nights, so we can do it tonight if she's there.”

Her stomach is still rolling but she looks at him, his soft, relaxed face as he dozes, and she feels something else in her belly. A different kind of swooping feeling. It’s only been a few months, could this really be what she’s feeling?

She sighs and lifts her hand to softly brush his hair away from his face and he hums happily. She wants to curl back into bed with him but she will be late for work if she does, so she just leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek and then to his mouth before sliding out of bed. He makes a sleepy, half-hearted attempt to grab for her again but she slips away and his arms fall to the bed with a thud.

She dresses and kisses him again as she leaves, reminding him to lock up when he goes to work. He grunts in reply and she gets that feeling again as she steps out of the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

She texts Rose, who confirms that she will be at First Order that night and after a lot of emojis and ‘squeeeeeeeeeeee’ texts in response to her news that she’s getting her clit pierced, she agrees readily to being there for Rey when she gets it done.

Rey arrives at the shop after seven, just as both Finn and Ben are finishing tattoos for a couple. Rose is draped across the couch in the lobby playing on her phone when Rey walks in. She jumps up immediately when she sees Rey and hurries toward her.

“What on earth made you decide to do this?” she breathes in Rey’s ear as she hugs her. She pulls back, her hands on Rey’s shoulders, eyes bright. “I never thought you would get _that_ one done!”

Rey just shrugs, her smile coy. Over Rose’s shoulder, Ben is clearing up and he’s eyeing Rey and Rose curiously. “Ben suggested it, actually,” she says, her eyes still on him.

Rose giggles. “Y’all are freaks.”

Rey's eyes move back to Rose’s and she laughs. “Maybe.”

They walk together into the shop and Finn is finishing up aftercare instructions with the couple who have just gotten what appears to be matching tattoos. The girlfriend, or wife, seems to be eyeing Ben rather… thoroughly, and Rey feels something white and hot shoot through her. She steps away from Rose and walks right into the shop and up to Ben. He smiles at her, a toothy, crooked smile that he saves only for her, before his lips graze her forehead and he nods toward his chair, indicating he will be there in a minute. Rey wants to scream at him for being oblivious, but as she walks away from him, it almost warms her heart that he doesn’t even notice. She glances at the woman as she turns and sits in the chair and sees her glaring, tightening her arm around her boyfriend before turning to pay attention to Finn. Rose comes over to join Rey with a smirk on her face.

“Why didn’t you pee on him?” Rose asks as she pulls up a spare rolling chair to sit next to Rey.

Rey rolls her eyes. “I didn’t do anything except walk up to him. _He_ kissed _me_.”

“Mhmm. Sure.”

“Whatever,” Rey huffs before crossing her arms petulantly. Rose just laughs.

Ben finally turns and walks toward them, and Rey feels anticipation starts to bubble in her belly. He reaches to untie the privacy curtains and they fall, obscuring them from the rest of the shop. Ben pulls up his stool next to Rey and leans forward, elbows on knees.

“Are you sure?” he asks softly, his dark eyes deep and searching. Rey nods, but her stomach still roils and revolts; she’s working herself up and it’s not helping.

“Did you eat anything today?” he inquires as he turns and opens up his drawers to start preparing.

She thinks and realizes it’s been a while since she has eaten anything, probably before lunch. But, she doubts she can eat anything with the way her stomach is protesting, so she lies, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He eyes her suspiciously but nods and turns back to his prep. Finn peeks his head around and grins. “Room for one more?”

Rey rolls her eyes and glares and he holds his hands up in surrender. “I’ll stay above the waist!” He pleads. “I’ll stand by your head, I won’t see anything I shouldn't, I promise!”

Rey sighs and agrees. “Can you at least lock the door so no one comes in?”

Finn nods with a wink and disappears for a minute before returning and shifting around the enclosed space to stand behind Rey’s head.

Ben pulls on gloves and hands Rey a disposable cloth to drape over herself and then with a small smile, he tugs on the hem of her jeans.

Rey stands on shaky legs and Finn dutifully turns around as she drops her pants and underwear to the floor. It’s cool in the shop and goosebumps spread over her bare skin. She slides back onto the cool leather and pulls the cloth over her lap. A shiver runs through her and she feels Ben’s gloved hand, warm through the latex, squeeze her leg in reassurance.

Rose grabs Rey’s hand as Ben’s hands, firm but gentle, begin to shift her legs into position. Despite their personal relationship, his professionalism takes precedence, keeping his hands on safe places on her bare skin. He asks for confirmation that she’s comfortable and all right several times as he adjusts her. Finally, when she is where he wants her, his mask cracks and he places a soft kiss just inside her knee.

“Okay, ready?”

Rey takes a deep shaky breath and nods.

She jumps when she feels his hands touch her, spreading her labia to expose her hood. He murmurs reassurances, but she jumps again as she feels the cool pad of alcohol begin to wipe over her, under the hood and directly on her clit. She inhales sharply through her teeth, squeezing Rose’s hand tightly.

He moves back and squeezes her thigh. “It’s okay. Just relax.”  

Rey closes her eyes and nods, taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. She hears the crinkle of plastic; he shows her the needle and jewelry like last time, before dropping the barbell into a cup of alcohol.

“You decided on a vertical hood piercing, right?” he confirms as he unwraps the needle and Rey only nods, not trusting her voice. She feels Finn’s hand squeeze her shoulder and she sighs again, willing herself to relax. “You’re gonna be fine, Reyrey. Don’t psych yourself out.”

Rose squeezes her hand. “It’s only a second, Rey. It’s not so bad.”

Rey’s head whips to Rose. “Do you have yours pierced?” she asks, incredulous, forgetting her panic for a moment.

Rose grins shyly and nods. “Yeah.”

Rey just shakes her head, bewildered. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Later. We can talk about it when yours is all done.” Rose squeezes her hand again and Rey feels Ben’s hand, gentler this time as to not startle her, spreading her and placing the needle and the plastic catch tube against her.

“Remember: I’ll count to three and you take a deep breath on two. It's a sharp pinch and then its over, when I say three.”

Rey closes her eyes and nods, but he calls her name and she opens her eyes once more to find his. It’s like they are alone, their eyes locking and a silent conversation passes between them. That feeling from this morning, the feeling she was afraid to name, comes rushing back and she feels it from him. He nods at her and she does the same.

With one more press of his lips, this time on her calf, he begins to count.

“One, two,” Rey inhales sharply and squeezes her eyes shut, clenching her jaw so tight her teeth might break. “Three.”  

There’s a _sharp_ pinch, and unlike her nipple when she was quiet and stoic, now she lets out a strangled yelp and she’s sure that she’s broken Rose’s hand with how hard she is squeezing it. “What the _fuck_!” she complains, panting, her head pressed back against the chair as she feels another pinch as Ben sets the jewelry.

“Only another moment,” he tells her softly, but she hears tension in his voice as he finishes.

When he’s done, Rey hears his gloves snap off; she is still trying to catch her breath, her head swimming. His hands touch her face and then his lips, soft whispers that she can’t make out.

“Rey,” she hears him say firmly and her eyes flutter open. He’s leaning over her, his eyes concerned as he cups her cheeks. “Rey, are you okay?”

She blinks and looks around, seeing Rose and Finn both looking concerned as well. She nods, her breath slowly returning to normal. “Yeah, yeah, I’m all right.”

Ben looks thoroughly unconvinced, his eyes searching, but ultimately he nods and steps back from her to finish cleaning up.

“Good job, Reyrey! It’s a tough one, but you did it!”

Rey rests her head back against the chair and smiles faintly, a dull throb begins to spread out from her clit.

“You didn’t eat,” Ben says finally, after he’s cleared his station and sprayed it with alcohol.

Rey moves to stand and put her pants back on, and Ben moves to help and steady her as Rose helps tug them up gently.

“I couldn't. I felt nervous and nauseous all day about it.”

Ben makes a noise and kisses her hairline. “You’re lucky you didn’t pass out. It looked close for a second.”

She leans into him and Rose and Finn leave through the curtain.

“I’m fine. I could probably eat now though.”

Ben wraps his arms around her and she feels his chin resting on top of her head.

“I’m sorry that it hurt you so much.”

She shakes her head. “It was just sharp and…” she hesitates. “Shocking.”

Ben laughs and squeezes her against him. “Let’s go get you some food.”

Rey feels warm and happy against him, and that feeling has a name in her heart, but she’s afraid to even think it. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

 

He shows her how to clean and take care of it as it heals, helping her in the shower the first few days. It doesn’t _hurt_ exactly, it's just very tender and sore, and she shies away from touching it as much as possible when she cleans it.

She gets her period the next week, and it does feel better by then, not as sharp a sensation any longer when she cleans it. She understands now, why Ben had been clear about any clit stimulation being completely off limits for a good while.

They still share a bed most nights, and though Rey misses having him touch her and make her moan, it’s almost just as nice to simply sleep in his warm embrace. He kisses her awake every morning and at night when they finally curl into bed, sometimes she will slide under the blankets and take him in her mouth, playing and tugging at his piercing, loving the way he gasps and groans and runs his fingers through her hair.

When he comes, he always pulls her into his arms and promises to repay the debt tenfold when she’s healed.

Toward the end of the fourth week, when Ben lets himself into Rey’s apartment, she’s curled up on the sofa, under a blanket, watching TV. He drops his keys and makes a quick stop in the kitchen for a beer before coming to sit on the edge of the sofa with her.

She smiles a little sleepily up at him; her day has been long and she wanted to go to bed early, but resolved to stay up until Ben came over after work.

He leans down to kiss her cheek before he takes a long swig of his beer.

She mutes the TV. “You’re home late,” she says, rolling onto her back to look up at him better.

He takes another sip and nods. “It was really busy today and Hux decided to stop in.”

Rey’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“Yeah, he got fired from the new shop he was working in— probably for being a nipple butcher. Came crawling back to Finn for his job.”

“Finn said no, right?” Rey asks, suddenly irrationally worried.

Ben snorts, lifting the bottle to his lips again. “‘Course he did. Told him to get fucked.”

Rey sighs, relieved, and relaxes back against the pillow. She watches as Ben downs the last mouthful of his beer, setting the empty bottle on the coffee table before bracing his arm on the back of the sofa and leaning over her.

“Hi,” he says, his voice deep and rich, velvety in the dimly lit room.

She flushes with pleasure and burrows under the blanket a little as a smile spreads over her face. “Hi.”

He leans all the way down, pressing a kiss deeply into her mouth, pressing her down as her hands come up to grip his shoulders. He kisses her like that for a minute or two, deep and insistent, enough to take her breath away, before pulling away.

“How are… things?” he asks, his eyes shifting purposefully down and back up to her face.

Rey shrugs. “I don’t really know. I can’t figure out if that’s how it feels now, or if it’s still healing. It’s just sensitive.”

So sensitive that she hasn’t worn underwear or anything rougher than leggings since she had it pierced.

“A good sensitive?” Ben asks, sitting up again.

“An intense sensitive.”

Ben’s face is inquisitive for a moment before he stands and extends a hand out to her. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

She gets up, turning the TV and the lights off as she follows him to her room. He pulls his shirt up over his head and kicks his jeans off at the same time before flopping heavily into the bed. “C’mere,” he invites and Rey slips into bed with him, warm and happy.

“Let me take a look, do some research,” he whispers and Rey trusts him, as her boyfriend and her piercer, but she tenses as she nods.

“Just—“ she starts in warning as he moves down to settle between her legs.

“Shh, I know. I’ll be very gentle.”

She’s still tense as he takes her leggings off and sets them aside on the bed but she relaxes as he presses her legs down to spread her open.

He sighs and it's a happy noise, as he looks down at her, causing Rey to giggle.

“Like what you see?”

He hums. “I _love_ what I see. It was pretty before, but now it’s _beautiful_.”

Rey’s hands cover her face as a blush spreads over it.

“What does it feel like now, just like this?” he asks and Rey considers for a moment.

“Okay; it doesn’t really feel like anything.”

Ben nods and licks his lips and his eyes fall to her cunt again. He moves his hand toward it, slowly.  Rey tenses again but sighs, relieved when his thumb just brushes lightly against the top of the piercing. “And that?”

Rey smiles. “It feels nice.” She peeks down at him. “Is it healed enough, do you think?”

He keeps his eyes on her and brushes his thumb down the length of the piercing. Rey’s whole body jerks and her eyes roll back.

“Did that hurt? Feel uncomfortable at all?”

“ _No_ ,” Rey breathes and shifts to reposition herself, arching her back like a cat as his thumb continues to pass back and forth lightly. “Do you think we can…” she trails off as he presses firmly, and sparks shoot out to all of her limbs. “Oh—“

“We’ll go slow, tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Rey nods. She feels him shift, his hands firm on her hips as he turns her onto her tummy. She tugs her T-shirt over her head and Ben’s long fingers curl around her hips to shift her up onto her knees.

She giggles as his lips brush over her spine, and sighs again when she feels his fingers brush against the lips of her cunt, softly, tickling her, stroking her open and slipping his fingers inside of her. His lips continue to dance over the tender skin of her back as his fingers begin to work in and out of her. He avoids her clit and the piercing entirely, simply working her up with his fingers, teasing and stroking her the way he knows she likes.

He presses his chest to Rey’s back, his lips dragging up to suck and bite at her neck. She rolls her head to the side, pressing her hips back against his hand, her heart rate picking up, a sheen of sweat starting to coat her skin. She moans loudly, hoarse and low in her throat as his fingers pull out of her and pass over her clit, slippery and light. It’s better, _definitely_ better and she understands now that the sensitivity is just heightened, that there’s nothing wrong and again her eyes roll up as he circles his fingers again.

“Okay?” he breathes in her ear, stopping to wait for her answer. She feels him rocking his hips softly against her backside, hard and long, sliding into the cleft of her ass, the fabric of his boxer rough against her skin.

“ _God_ yes. Don’t stop,” she pleads, dropping down to her elbows and pressing her forehead to the mattress. “ _More_.”

She feels him shifting around behind her, and then she feels the bare length of him press back between her legs. His fingers resume, stroking softly; he increases the pressure little by little and Rey feels her body descend into flames.

Each time his fingers pass over barbell, Rey’s breath leaves her, sharply. The pleasure is too sharp, too focused and she feels overwhelmed by it. She feels like she’s already coming, already burning in climax even though she isn’t. And still the pleasure rises.

“Ben, _Ben,”_ she practically sobs, stretching her arms over her head to grip the edge of the mattress. She feels the head of his cock brush against her, the cool metal of his dydoe making a slight metallic sound as it rubs against her clit just once. Then, she feels him at her opening, and the delicious, familiar stretch of his cock inside of her.

His fingers are moving faster now as he seats himself fully inside of her.

Rey makes a keening noise, feeling like her body is being pulled in a hundred directions. She hears him murmur in her ear as he begins to thrust his hips and it only takes one, two thrusts as his fingers stroke and his piercing rubs inside of her and she’s coming. She cries out, a shocked, high pitched noise as the waves of her orgasm slams through her. His hips pick up, thrusting faster and fucking her through her orgasm. She groans into the comforter, another climax building quickly, too quickly and then goes limp as it courses through her. His hand leaves her clit and his arm goes around her tummy to hold her hips flush against his and he slows his thrusts to simply rocking himself in and out of her slowly. As Rey comes down, she hears him panting, loud from exertion above her.

“Are you okay?” he pants, his hips slowing even more, until his pace is relaxed and lazy.

Rey nods, her face still pressed straight down. She lolls her head to the side and he presses his belly to her back again as he arches over her, one hand holding himself up.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmmm,” she hums, breathless. “That was insane.”

She hears him laugh, and then his lips are pressed to her shoulder. “How do you feel now?”

She’s coming down now, and she feels warm and fuzzy. She shifts her hips back against him and he groans into her skin.

“I’m good. My clit feels so sensitive and swollen.”

His hips continue to rock and she rolls her hips to meet his pace.

“We’ll leave her alone for a bit,” he whispers, the strain in his voice returning. “It felt good though, yeah?”

She nods again and sighs as his piercing begins to rub inside of her again _just_ so. “Really good. Really intense. Almost too intense.”

He hums, his lips still pressed to her shoulder. “I think that is something you get used to. It will become more normal after a few months.”

Rey doesn’t answer, her breathing picking up as his thrusts become deeper and quicker.

“Fuck,” Ben breathes and suddenly his weight is gone from her back and his hands are curled around her hips again. “I’m gonna fucking come already. You’re so _wet_.”

Rey arches and lets him fuck her how he likes. It feels amazing, the way his cock is filling her, but she's too wrung out to come again, so she just lets him thrust inside her until he’s practically growling above her, his fingers tight on her hips until he fills her, his cock twitching inside of her. He makes a sound, low in his throat, that makes Rey’s over sensitive clit throb in response, making her moan.

His forehead drops between her shoulder blades, his breath rough and humid spreading over her damp skin. He shifts his hips and slips out of her and he tugs her to drop down onto the bed with him.

They lie there silently for a long time, and Rey wonders if he’s fallen asleep. She has an urge to tell him, tell him what she’s been afraid to tell him for weeks now; what she's been afraid to tell herself.  

She rolls over so that she’s facing him, her clit giving a throb in protest of her movements and she finds that he’s still very much awake, his eyes bright, cheeks flushed.

He smiles, his big arms going around her. She tucks closer to him, her fingers tracing over the tattoos of his shoulder and chest: a raven, a stag in a traditional filigree frame, a large skull with a rose branded on the skull. She sees a tattoo on his bicep, underneath, that looks newer, fresh. She pushes his arm to get a better look and he allows her, lifting it to give her better access. Her breath catches as she realizes what it is.

It’s the silhouette of a mermaid, like hers, lounging on a rock, backlit by a setting sun. In the water, there’s a dark figure, a monster with a serpent’s tail reaching up toward the mermaid and when Rey squints, she sees the mermaid reaching down.

Her eyes snap to his and she finds him nervous, unsure.

“Is this us?” she whispers, her eyes turning back to the tattoo, her fingers sliding over each detail. She wishes it was brighter in the room, so she could drink it all in.

“Yes,” he answers, his voice barely audible.

Her hands go to his face, her heart is bursting. “You aren’t a sea monster. You aren’t a monster at all.”

He smiles softly at her. “But I’m not a beautiful mermaid, like you.”

She can’t help it. She can’t keep the words in.

“I love you.”

He inhales sharply, his eyes growing wide for an instant before his arms grip her tighter, his fingers digging into her back.

“I know it hasn’t been very long, but I just _know_ —“

His lips crush hers and she makes a surprised noise against his mouth, her arms going around his neck. He kisses her, brutal and unyielding, teeth and tongue, and Rey simply holds on until his lips slow.

“I love _you_ ,” he breathes against her mouth when he finally pulls back. “I think from that first night. With your crooked little nipple. I was a goner.”

She giggles and looks up into his face, his earnest eyes, his handsome face. She reaches a hand up, tracing the moles that dot his face with the pad of her finger.

“I don’t know when I knew, but one day, I just did.”

He brushes his lips against hers again and her hand goes to cup his cheek.

They kiss softly, slowly, for a long time, never growing urgent or frenzied. When they finally break apart, he presses his face to her neck and nuzzles her. She just sighs and closes her eyes.

“Well, we pierced everything,” he says after a few minutes, his voice muffled. “What do we do next?”

She hums and snuggles closer. “You did tell me you wanted to ‘tattoo me everywhere,’” she reminds him, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

“Oh yeah,” he mumbles, his voice sounding sleepier, too. “I have a lot of ideas.”

She lays her cheek on the crown of his head and closes her eyes. “I’m sure you do. I can’t wait to see them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so soft, I didn't even MEAN IT.
> 
> I might write more in this universe, maybe with some prompts or something? I liked them and they are cute tattooed and pierced lovebirds who are really into each other and it was fun to write! Thank you to everyone on twitter who encouraged this and it's helped me get back into the writing groove! 
> 
> See you around!

**Author's Note:**

> Ben has a dydoe piercing. I would link a photo, but I don't want that on my conscious if someone opens it on the train or something. Google at your own risk, I'd say, if you are interested in what it looks like. 
> 
> Priest Ben (as teased on twitter and tumblr and discord and...) is still in the works! I have part 2 of this partially written and then my devotion will be to Father Benjamin.


End file.
